Accidentally In Love
by PeaceLoveAdommy
Summary: "I love him, but he doesn't love me"... and now.. now one thing.. is about to change both of their lives forever. Can they both handle it... Will everyone accept it.. and will there be consequences! Adommy rated M for later chapters.
1. Mistakes

_**Prologuey Chapter 1 of my newest story Accidentally in Love...**_

_**A/N:**_

_**I'm PLANNING on making these chapters short.. on account that I'm experimenting with this type of story...as always I do NOT own Adam or Tommy, or any of the other people mentioned in this story.**_

_**and also as always.**_

_**Enjoy, and thank you for reading, faving, and reviewing.**_

* * *

Accidentally In Love

Chapter 1(_**Prologue**_): Mistakes

It wasn't soupse to be like this... It all started as a game...

a game we played all to well... Then I did one of the stupidest things anyone can do. I fell in love with him.. but he doesn't love me... and now..well now... he may be pregnant with my kid...

I don't know anything about being a father, let alone if he wants me to be around or not... This is all fucked up, and it is all my fault

I waited patiently outside the bathroom...sitting against the wall, tapping my foot and humming a joyful tune to get everything off my mind...for the moment... one little marking can change our lives for ever...

I looked into the mirror on the wall across from me... getting lost in my reflection, and not in a good way.. in disgust... I looked pail,sickly almost.. my black hair a mess... my eyes blood shot from lack of sleep... and not to mention the disgusto blue bags underneath them... my eyeliner didn't even cover it up... All this shit lately has been really stressing me out, and look it shows..

I sighed leaning my head against the wall in defeat.. closing my eyes, then the door creaked open.. I opened my eyes slightly to see Tommy's eyes wide with fear...clenching the dreadful stick in his hand...and tears started streaming down his face uncontrollably. I could of just sat there and rolled my eyes at him like I didn't care... but... to my luck I fucking did...that was the problem...and the only thing I can do..is to... ATTEMPT to comfort him...

"Tommy..." I sighed getting up; going to wrap my arms around his small little frame..

"No..." Tommy shouted through his tears throwing the stick at me..(Fucking eww) and backed away..

"Don't even come any closer" he screamed even louder...

"Tommy..yelling and screaming about it isn't going to make it any better."

Tommy plopped down on the floor, and looked up at me with confused, hurt eyes.

"What are we going to do?" he asked softly...

"I don't know..."

"What if the band finds out...or the press...

I grimaced at the last one.. the press would have a field day with this..

"I don't know" I repeated.

"I'm scared." Tommy choked.

"Me too Tommy.. me too"


	2. Stay Away

Accidentally In Love

Chapter 2: Stay Away

It has been a few weeks since Tommy and I found out he was pregnant...are are still unsure on how things are going to work out; but we both said abortion was out of the question...so he is going to keep it... but...where does that leave me! That's the question I have yet to face; and it bugs and scares the hell out of me..

I'm in love with Tommy and I want to be apart of our child's life...but he doesn't want anything to do with me.. The band even noticed our lack of "chemistry" on stage, and I'm completely sure the fans noticed too.

I looked over at Tommy he was clenching on his bass..sweat streaming down his pale face.. he looked so ill. I'm worried about him...he doesn't look so hot.. But I couldn't worry much as Monte strummed on his guitar...I turned towards the screaming frenzy of fans that waited before me...

"Okay, everyone...this is a new song I wrote... Monte is just going to play it out for a little... he is the only one who knows the chords at the moment, enjoy."

The crowd screamed louder and I began to sing...

(ps i know this isn't a new song... but its my story so I can make it whatever I want to be 3 haha)

_Ohhhh...yeah..._

_Guess it was not meant to be;_

_but it's not as bad as it seems,_

_it only burns when I breathe._

_Yeahhh..._

_You saw the way that I fell..._

_But I'm better off by myself._

_That's the tale I like to tell._

_Yeahh._

_But it's not that easy for me to say goodbye,_

_and everything in me wants you back in my life.._

_Can't let you go..._

I snuck a peek at Tommy... but he wasn't there... my heart dropped and I looked out at the crowd, who was now all silent; as well as the band...

"Ill be right back" I murmured into the mic walking backstage. I ran into the bathroom to find Tommy on the floor crying... heaving over the toilet.. I sat beside him pulling his bangs out of his face.. he gave me a dirty look but I stayed there by his side. He puked some more and I cringed ignoring my own erge to vomit. He turned away from the bowl and went to go lean his head against the wall which happened to be my...

...

..

chest!

I smirked at him which made him jump and scramble up to his feet.

"What are you doing here anyways?" Tommy asked in a low tone.

" I was worried about you."

Tommy smiled briefly but it didn't last long before he stormed out of the room.

I walked out of the bathroom confused and heartbroken. He really doesnt want me to be apart of thier lives.. I walked down the hall towards my dressing room with my eyes locked on the floor... deep into my thoughts... I didn't even notice Monte chasing after me until I felt his hand on the back of my shoulder.

"Adam." He said breathlessly "W..What's going on!"

I shoved myself out of his though and made my way into the room... I didn't want to talk to Monte.. or anyone... I just wanted to be alone..

"Adam" I heard someone else call my fucking name, only this time it was Tommy from outside... I peaked my head out and he came closer..

"Do me a favor" Tommy said hurt and confusion hidden deep within his eyes.

...

...

...

...

...

"Stay out of our lives."

Tommy turned around and walked away; that was it.. it was official my heart shattered into a thousand little raggedy pieces and it was tearing right into my insides... tears started to stream down my face and at this point I don't care who happens to see.

Tommy paused looking back... as if thinking about what to say...

"Adam..." he sighed. "What do you expect... I'm straight... THAT... that was just one night... we were drunk.. and we got carried away.. it.. it was NOTHING..."

More tears streamed down my face and I couldn't control it.

"So..." I managed to say between sobs.

"After all of this time...and all this flirting...and after that one night... you don't feel ANYTHING!"

Tommy looked at me... then down at the floor.. and I caught the confusion.. in his eyes agian.. but there was a hint of something else hidden... a part I don't think he wanted me to see... I stepped closer looking down at him. He stepped back a few paces but I pulled him back by his wrist.

"It's not like you feel anything" Tommy muttered still looking at the floor.

"You just do it all for show."

"Really... Tommy... really!" I yelled.

"Do you really think I would be standing here crying in a hall if I didn't care... now come on.. please.. ANSWER ME!" I pleaded grabbing his hands...

"I have to go..." Tommy sighed shaking out of my grasp and walking down the hall.

"Where are you going...?"

"To pack..."


End file.
